


The Draft

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: This is heavily inspired by another writers fanfic of an AU Chris/MC. This one is about a discussion between Chris and MC about the possibility of Chris getting drafted and going pro. Starts with a small recap of where they are now since Chris proposed their senior year.





	The Draft

Recap-

It had been two years since Chris and Elsie graduated from college. Elsie took a lucrative internship at Polar Publishing House, which later turned into a full blown career for her. Being 24 with three New York Times, Best Seller novels under her belt, she felt fully qualified for her job and she was. She spent her days reading drafts and editing when necessary. She’d come home and continue working on her own novel. She was in a career of bliss. Chris on the other hand, decided not to enter the Draft after graduating. Him and Elsie were in the midst of wedding planning and he didn’t want to get drafted to a team on the other side of the country, before their wedding. So he found himself on working on a campaign for a local Mayoral candidate and he enjoyed his time spent there. Now finished with the campaign trail, Chris had spoken to his mentor and friend, Russell Thibbs, about the upcoming NFL Draft. Russell encouraged Chris to throw his name in the Draft, since he hadn’t used up all of his college eligibility, Russell had put in a very, good word in for Chris with the league. Which worked out in turn for Chris, because they approved him not long after and he is officially up for draft. Now Chris has thrown himself back into his conditioning for the upcoming season if he does get drafted, while Elsie continues to work and write.

Present -

Elsie pulls her car into the driveway. Making sure to leave space for Chris’s red jeep. She had left early, in hopes to see him before he went back to the gym, but she had missed him anyways. With a small sigh, she grabs the mail and walks up onto the small porch. Pulling her keys out of her pockets, she inserts one into the keyhole in the knob and slowly pushes the door open. With the door slightly ajar, she tucks the mail into her work purse and whistles lightly,

“Hey Captain! You home?” She says loudly, as a large golden retriever comes barreling out of the living room to the left of the door. He immediately jumps up, swinging the door wide open as he tackles Elsie to the ground.

“Were you a good boy today?” Elsie asks as he assaults her cheek with his tongue “Of course you were!” she squeals.

After a moment, he lets her up and runs down the porch steps and out onto the grass, to do his business. Elsie closes the door but opens the doggie door, so he can let himself back in. She turns to her right and enters the dining room. She sets her bag down and walks past the table, through an archway, into the kitchen. The grey cabinets and bright green island welcome her. She walks over to the sink, turning on the water and washing her hands and face of Captains slobber. After, she swings open the fridge door and takes out a yogurt, plopping down on a kitchen stool at the island. Realizing she forgot a spoon, she laughs at herself as she leans over on the stool to open a drawer to her right. As she eats her yogurt, Captain comes trotting into the kitchen and plops down next to the stool, where Elsie is sitting.

Elsie pulls out her phone and sees a text from Zack, “Our coffee date tonight still on? No husbands allowed” followed by an obscene amount of emojis.

Elsie smiles as she types back “Yep, see you at 7”

She finishes her yogurt and tosses the container and spoon together into the sink, as she walks back into the dining room. She picks up her work purse off the chair and crosses the entryway to enter the living room. She sets her bag down on the coffee table as she sits down on a long, white couch. She leans forward to grab her laptop out of her bag, as she undoes a few buttons on her blouse.She rests her feet on the other end of the couch, letting the light hit her through the tall glass doors, that led out to their backyard. She opens her laptop, to continue editing a document she hadn’t finished earlier in the day. After about an hour and a half, Captain comes barreling into the entryway, slipping through the doggie door and running down the porch steps, to bark at a red jeep that has just parked in the driveway. Elsie can hear them outside.

“Captain!” Chris says loudly, followed by a crashing sound as Captain knocks them both over to cover Chris in saliva as well. After a few moments, Chris comes through the front door, Captain in tow at his feet. He drops his gym bag under the entryway table, his keys falling into the flower painted, ceramic bowl resting on top of the table. He grins at Elsie when he sees her on the couch, still in her work slacks, with her top slightly unbuttoned. Her hair was tossed up into a messy bun, her makeup already washed off. Revealing a few freckles on her cheeks. Chris walks into the living room, flopping on the opposite side of the couch, resting Elsie’s feet on his lap.

“Hi” he says, as he begins to rub her feet “How was your day?” he asks

“It was good, lots of reading.” She says with a grin “How was your day? How was the gym?”

“Eh, you know. Fine. Ate clean, trained hard. Getting myself back into shape as much as possible before the draft season in a few weeks.” he runs his hand through his hair “It’s coming up fast, ya know.”

“I do know” Elsie says, closing her laptop to gaze into his electric blue eyes “You always look in shape to me.” She says with a wink in his direction “What’s on your mind Powell?”

Chris smiles at her question, as he looks down at her feet. She knows him too well.

“What if I get drafted out to California? Or down to Texas or Florida? What if we have to leave all of our family and friends?” He says slowly glancing up at Elsie.

“First of all Powell,” Elsie says with a laugh “We have Abbie and Tyler in California, Kaitlyn is in Texas and if we went to Florida, I’d make new friends and we’d go to the beach everyday.”

“You wouldn’t miss home?” Chris says, looking away from her.

Elsie moves her feet off his lap and out of his hands, as she scoots closer to him on the couch. She gently places her laptop on the coffee table before moving closer to sit on his lap. He holds out his arm and wraps it around Elsie’s waist. Straddling him, so she can be at the same eye level as him.

“Christopher Powell, you are my home.” She says softly

He smiles as his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He gently tightens his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He leans into her, kissing her forehead, working his way down to her nose and eventually her lips. They both smile into the kiss, happy to be in each other’s embrace after a long day. Chris leaves her lips, working his way down to her neck, when Captain jumps up on the couch with them.

“Down boy” Elsie laughs and Captain obliges, laying in front of them on the plush, grey carpet.

Chris moves pushes a few strands of Elsie’s dark brown hair, behind her ear, as he continues to work his way down her neck. Her hands find themselves tangled up in his hair. He reaches one hand in front of him, to unbutton the rest of Elsie’s shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath. Elsie pulls her arms out of the sleeves as Chris pulls his black short sleeve shirt, over his head. They both drop their shirts on the couch, as they resume kissing. This time, Elsie letting her hands wander down Chris’s chest, running her fingers over his newly toned abs, making his muscles tighten a little at her touch.

Their kissing becomes more feverish, both of them clinging to the other like a moth to a flame. As Chris begins to pull off Elsie’s tank top, she begins to laugh softly.

“What’s so funny, Mrs. Powell?” Chris says, not stopping his destination towards her breasts.

“I have to meet Zack in an hour” Elsie says, catching her breath “I need a nice, long shower. The air was off at work today, my office was like being in an oven.”

Chris looks up at her, staring into her light green eyes “I think we can work something out” he says arching an eyebrow at her.

Without missing a beat, Chris stands, with his hands on the back of Elsie’s thighs, holding her to him. She wraps her arms around his neck, this becoming a somewhat normal pose for them. He walks her down the hall, into the bathroom. Gently shutting the door behind him, as Captain lightly taps his paw on the door.

“A few minutes Captain, go play!” Chris says through the door.

As Captain runs off, Chris gently sets Elsie down on the counter, as he turns and starts running the water in the shower. Before he can turn back around, Elsie has her hands already on his back. Rubbing his shoulders, working her way down to the elastic of his sweatpants, gently tugging them off of him. When he turns around, he notices she is naked. She blushes slightly, as he takes in the sight of her. He leans down to kiss her, before holding the shower curtain open for her. They step in under the warm water, letting it run down their bodies, as they resume kissing. Chris reaches behind Elsie for her bottle of shampoo. He slowly pours some of it into his hand, gently washing her hair for her, before he repeats with her conditioner. Before long, Elsie steps out of the shower to get dressed. Chris stays in the shower a few moments longer, thinking about his future and how lucky he is, to have found a forever-type of relationship.


End file.
